


The King's Wingmen

by babushka_pudding



Category: Final Fantasy XIII Series, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 30-Year-Old Noctis Lucis Caelum, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bodhum is a Kingdom, Brotherhood, Comedy, Did I also mention that he's immortal?, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, King Noctis Lucis Caelum, Lightning is the queen of Bodhum, Noctis comes back from the dead, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-07-16 11:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16085579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babushka_pudding/pseuds/babushka_pudding
Summary: Noctis comes back from the afterlife. He has gained immortality, but he can return to the realm of the dead any time he wants. He has now been tasked by the astrals to produce an heir to the throne(With approval from Lunafreya). With the help of 4 new friends, Noctis will face the toughest challenge of his life. And that is to marry the queen of Bodhum, Lightning Farron.P.S. I'm shit with summaries





	1. Preparation

It was night time in the kingdom of Lucis. The streets were alive, the sounds of cars and motorcycles filled the air. Tonight, was a busy night. Especially since the kingdom of Bodhum came to visit the capital of Lucis, Insomnia. Tycho Vedrix and his group were stationed at the checkpoint right outside the city walls. The group of guardsmen and glaives were ordered to keep an eye out for any suspicious activity and to eliminate any potential threats to the crown city.

“I heard the queen’s smokin’ hot. I can’t wait to get in bed with her.” Walton Hussian said. The man was of average height, had spikey blonde hair; baby blue eyes, and the mind of a child. If the man was good at something else other than his accuracy with any ranged weapon, it’d be stroking his ego. The glaives and the guardsmen ignored his comment and kept on surveying their surroundings.

“Why are you guys on edge? The Starscourge has been obliterated decades ago. Let’s relax and talk with each other until Bodhum’s army arrives.” Tycho shook his head. “Even if Eos has been cured of the Starscourge, we still have to be wary of the enemy kingdoms.” He sternly said.

Walton scoffed. “Even if they did try to invade the crown city, their troops would be wiped out as soon as they are graced by the presence of the king. I hope you guys didn’t forget that time when the Gestahlian Empire stopped its advance on our walls once news spread out that the one true king has come back from his eternal rest after destroying the Starscourge.” The guards looked at each other and agreed with the young man, well except for Tycho…

3 hours passed and the youngest of the garrison was still talking about how he should approach the queen of Bodhum. Tycho had enough of the hormone-infused glaive’s boisterous mouth and went off to scout the area ahead of them, hoping to find some peace and quiet.

Moments later, Zackary Amicitia; the current marshal of the Crownsguard and grandson of the legendary Gladiolus Amicitia strode towards the checkpoint with his own group of glaives and guardsmen marching behind him. The man was 6”6, had brown hair and gunmetal eyes that would make the most convincing liar confess. He also featured a spikey undercut and a goatee.  Walton was the first to notice him and hollered at him.

“If it isn’t iron-balls McGee. To what do I owe the pleasure?” The older man laughed with the blonde sharpshooter. “Hello to you too, Walton.” The younger of the two frowned at him. “Who are you and what did you do to Zacky?” The young marshal’s grin grew.

“Sup, dick-for-brains.” The men around them sniggered whilst Walton warmly smiled and patted his friend on the back. “Now there’s the pasta-loving bastard that I know!” The two friends bantered with each other until the young marshal noticed that Tycho was nowhere to be found within the vicinity of the checkpoint.

“Where’s Tych gone off to this time?” He asked. Walton sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck and pointed towards Hammerhead. Zackary frowned. “When will you learn to shut that mouth of yours?” The young blonde gave him an apologetic smile. Zack sighed. “It’s our turn to keep watch. You guys need to rest, I’ll go and find Tych”

* * *

 

 

The reporter on the radio was ecstatic to spread the news of the queen’s arrival. “The queen of Bodhum, Lightning Farron has come to visit the city of Insomnia. Reports say that she and the true king will be discussing about trade, the allied kingdoms’ state of affairs; and future heirs, however; the last one was proven to be a rumour.” The silver-haired glaive sighed and bit into his burger. Takka’s Pit Stop was quiet on this hour. The only noises to be heard were from cars passing by. Takka passed 3 years ago, leaving his son, Tobey in charge. The pit stop has not received any major changes once the former owner’s son took over… aside from being cleaner. Tobey Bradham was just like his father, except for the fact that he was a former member of the Crownsguard. He still visited the crown city from time to time but was mostly busy with his late father’s business.

“How’s life in the crown city?” The older male asked, and Tycho shrugged. “Could be better. Noct himself told us that we need to be on the lookout. Our scouts came in with reports last week stating that Archadia’s planning to besiege the crown city.” The ex-guardsman sighed. “Even with the biggest threat to mankind gone, we still fight amongst each other. Dad always told me that once the Starscourge was destroyed. There would be eternal peace in Eos. He must be rolling in his grave right now.” Tycho finished his meal and glanced up at Tobey. “Remember that time when we were about to meet Noct for the first time?” The diner owner laughed. “Yeah I remember. Zack looked like he was about to shit himself while Walt was reciting his ‘true stories of Walton Hussian being the badass of the group’.” Both men laughed at the memory.

 

**_Flashback_ **

Walton was the first one to speak, he told the king of the many made-up stories he had prepared for this day. Noctis was amused by the young man’s ability to speak for long periods of time. It reminded Noctis of an old friend that he had missed dearly. Tobey and Tycho had enough of the blonde idiot’s ramblings and dragged him away from the king, it was Zackary’s turn to introduce himself.

“I am Zackary Amicitia, captain of the Crownsguard and grandson of Gladiolus Amicitia.” The king nodded at him. he was tame compared to the moron before him, but that didn’t stop his three friends from noticing the sweat pouring from his face. They didn’t blame him though. They’ve all heard stories about the king being the most powerful living being in Eos, second only to the Hexatheon themselves. They’ve heard stories of him and his group of friends laying waste to the army of Niflheim, defeating the Infernian, the Starscourge, and The Accursed.

“Has your grandfather told you about me?” Noctis asked. _Who wouldn’t?_ The brunette thought to himself, he nodded. “Yes milord, he told me that you were the greatest friend he has ever had.” Noctis smiled at this. “He also told me that… pardon my French, you’re still a piece of shit for not inviting him to the Cup Noodle eating contest in Lestallum.” The 30-year old king laughed heartily.

“If I invited that ape to the contest, there wouldn’t even be a contest because he’ll take everyone’s cup. And I’m not exaggerating… well, maybe a tad bit.” It was Zack’s turn to laugh. He knew that his grandfather loved Cup Noodles, and that he would literally slay behemoths to make what he dubbed “The Perfect Cup”. Once the two were done with their conversation. It was Tobey’s turn to speak.

“Good afternoon sire I am Tobey Bradham,” Noct’s eyes widened. “Old man Takka’s kid?” The guardsman nodded. “Yes sire I am also-“ Walton intervened. “He’s the group’s sugar daddy, hence why we let this old windbag join our group.” Tobey’s mouth was left agape. Tycho and Zack were laughing at Walton’s comment, and it was evident on Noctis’ face that he was trying his hardest not to laugh. Tycho was the first one to break the laughter, and he cleared his throat, gaining the king’s attention on him.

“Apologies for the behaviour of my friends milord, I will-“ Noctis signalled him to stop, and smiled at him. “Please, no need to be formal with me, we’re all equals here.” Tycho blushed in embarrassment. “And please, just call me Noctis or Noct.” He added.

“Yes si- I mean Noct.” The glaive replied. “What is your name?” Noctis asked. The silver-haired soldier looked at the king and smiled politely.

“Tycho Vedrix.”

* * *

 

**_Present Day (Or Night… smartass)_ **

The sound of the entrance doors opened. Zackary was relieved when he found Tycho chatting with Tobey. “They’ve arrived!” He exclaimed. “By Etro’s name, looks like we’re dealing with early birds. And I know how much you two detest those types of people.” The eldest of the group joked. “No time for jokes, we need to go back to the checkpoint, right now!” Zack ordered.  Tycho nodded and followed the marshal outside, but not before bidding Tobey farewell. Once they were outside, they saw Bodhum’s army march forth towards Insomnia. The two then bolted towards the checkpoint.

“Faster you fucking ape!” The glaive teased. “If it weren’t for these tight-ass pants then I would go faster, but I don’t want to ruin a good pair.” Zack replied. They kept on bickering like children until they reached the checkpoint, gasping for air. The Lucian soldiers were looking at them in confusion. As soon as they got their breaths back, Zack calmly explained: “The Army of Bodhum are just 3 kilometers away from us, we have to look presentable.” The men hurriedly organised the empty soup cans and the cup noodles. Tycho received a call from Noctis. He answered it without hesitation.

“Noct- err I mean… sire, they’re here sooner than expected.” Tycho said. He heard a sigh coming from the caller. “Is the call on speaker mode?” The king asked, and Tycho replied with a quick _no_.

“Not your type of people eh?” The silver-haired glaive chuckled at the joke. “Well I’ve grown accustomed to it now, unlike a certain Neanderthal that we know.” They both laughed. Zackary heard this and glared at the man on the phone. “I was just on a call with Iggy, and we both agreed that you’ll be accompanying the queen and her general.” Tycho frowned.

“I don’t think we’d be the best choice for that sort of thing.” Noctis chuckled. “Well, who else can I rely on to give them an honest view on myself? Those people are well known for their trustfulness, and I don’t want someone to speak of me as if I’m some sort of god.” The glaive chuckled.

“Alright Noct.”

**To Be Continued**


	2. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The queen arrives at the crown city.

Lightning woke up from her short nap within the car. She surveyed the area around them. Aside from the soldiers marching alongside the car, all she saw was an empty desert. The pinkette heard someone cursing under their breath and turned her gaze towards the driver of the car, Oerba Yun Fang.

“How long ‘til we arrive?” Fang was startled by the queen’s voice, but she quickly regained her composure. “15-20 minutes, but we could already be there in 2 if it weren’t for this sodding parade that’s with us.” The general joked, which made lightning chuckle.

“Yeah, but it’s better to be safe than sorry. Last time I checked, the crowned king wasn’t on good terms with Emperor Solidor. He might try to launch an assault on Insomnia during our visit. Killing two birds with one stone.” The general was caught off guard by the queen’s words.

“Does the queen doubt her battle prowess? Remember Lightning not only are you Bodhum’s queen, but also its most powerful and respected warrior. And don’t forget about King Noctis Lucis Caelum, I’ve heard stories about the Lucian King, and we’re lucky that he’s on our side.” Fang being the best friend that she is, always comforted Lightning when her responsibilities deemed too much for her. In her darkest days, Fang was there to be her guiding light. She is forever thankful for her general/best friends’ loyalty and comforting nature.

Lightning has also heard the stories about the king, every person in Eos has. His trials to receive the astrals’ blessings, his victory over Ifrit, his battle against the fallen Lucian king, Ardyn Lucis Caelum and his sacrifice to rid humanity of its greatest threat. She had the utmost respect for the young king. He was willing to do what most rulers of today would not, and that was to sacrifice his own life not only for the future of his people, but also for the betterment of mankind.

Lightning was deep in her thoughts until an amusing sight caught her eyes. Not far from them, two men had exited a nearby diner.  She took a closer look at them, the two men looked like Lucian soldiers. They were chatting and then looked at the oncoming army. In a matter of seconds, they started sprinting towards the crown city. Not long after; another man who seemed to be the owner, came out of the diner, he held something in his right hand and was shouting incoherent words at the men, but they were too far away to even hear him.

“What’s wrong with those two?” Lightning thought to herself. She then shrugged off the thought and kept on surveying their surroundings before they reach the city gates.

* * *

 

**At the checkpoint**

“Tych, do I look good enough” Tycho turned around to see Walton dressed in a Lucian-branded tracksuit and trackpants. “The fuck did you do to your glaive garb?” Walton grinned at the glaive and pointed at the pile of clothing a few feet away from him. It took the silver-haired man all his willpower to stop himself from punching the blonde brat in front of him. He regained his composure, but still glared daggers at Walton.

“Hannes over there spilt soup on my garb, so I had to change to my casual outfit.” Tycho face-palmed. “The soup will dry off. Put your garb on or else I’ll give you a good reason to stop by the medical tent.” The blonde guardsman sighed and took the pile of clothing with him to the nearest bush. “What’s with all the hassle over here?” Zackary asked as he patted Tycho on the shoulder. “That little gremlin’s getting on my nerves.” The infuriated glaive said. The young marshal chuckled.

“When is he not annoying?” He then replied jokingly. Tycho nodded and sighed. “Everyone’s done with cleaning… well except for Walt.” The glaive raised his brow, “What do you mean ‘except for Walt’?” The tall ape looked at the shrub the marksman was changing in. Tycho followed Zack’s gaze and snorted, suddenly; a loud horn was sounded off 2 kilometres away from the crown city. The men at the checkpoint looked out into the distance and saw the army of Bodhum marching towards Insomnia.

“Look your best men, Bodhum’s arrived!” The marshal said sternly. The soldiers formed themselves behind the marshal and the glaive. The entire group heard a bush rustling, they looked at the direction of the noise, already knowing who it is. A blonde guardsman bolted out of the bush and positioned himself beside the marshal, but not before tripping on a rock and stumbling; causing everyone to laugh and snicker.

The soldiers of Bodhum gave way to a black Aventador moving towards the checkpoint. The Lucian soldiers were confused at the sight but didn’t question it. Once the car has stopped in front of the three men, a tanned woman in a black coat got out of the driver’s side of the car to open the passenger door. Once the door was opened, a tall figure got out. It was a woman with pink hair, fair skin, and was clad in light armour. The Lucian soldiers were amazed. The stories they’ve heard of the queen have not done her justice at all. She was extremely beautiful, and her blue eyes were hypnotising.

“Holy shit, she’s way hotter than what I’ve expected.” Walton whispered, earning an elbow to the stomach from Zackary. The queen approached the three and they bowed. “Welcome to Insomnia, Queen Lightning.” The tallest of the three greeted. “My name is Zackary Amicitia, marshal of the Crownsguard.” It was Walton’s turn to introduce himself. Tycho and Zackary both prayed for the astrals to tame their friend’s sex drive.

“Greetings milady, I am Walton Hussian of the Crownsguard.” The glaive and the marshal mentally sighed in relief, looks like their prayers have been answered. It was now Tycho’s turn to introduce himself to the queen.

“It is an honour to meet you in person Queen Lightning. I am Tycho Vedrix, a member of the Kingsglaive. The king has given us the task of being your guide.” The queen nodded and smiled at the three, causing their hearts to skip a beat.

“Alright everyone! We will be staying here for three days. Make yourselves comfortable during our stay.” The general announced, then looked back at the men in front of her and the queen. “Now then, shall we start the tour?” Fang asked. Tycho smiled at the queen and her general.

“Of course.”

* * *

 

**At the Citadel**

“I don’t know if I’m ready for this…” Noctis said nervously, talking to the crystal. The astral the resided in the crystal was silent. Noctis was confused as to why Bahamut was not speaking with him. They usually conversed with each other when nobody was inside the throne room, but this was a first for him. The crystal laid dormant, painting the throne room with its hues of blue.

“I didn’t ask for a therapy session, Bahamut.” The astral inside the crystal laughed, then a spiritual version of the draconian emerged from the crystal. Its size significantly smaller than the one within the powerful crystal. It gracefully landed on the centre of the throne room, bowing to the king afterwards.

“Apologies for the lack of words, King of kings.” The Astral spoke. “The last time you were this quiet, you were contemplating whether I should produce an heir to the throne.” The astral gazed at the crystal, then looked back at Noctis. “I sense a great disturbance dwelling inside the rock of Ravatogh.” Noctis was hoping that the draconian wasn’t talking about Ifrit’s return to Eos, but sadly, it’s the most plausible reason.

“You guys destroyed him once, you can do it again.” Noctis said, hoping to lighten the mood of the throne room. The draconian shook its head. “Yes, we did destroy him... but not without the cost of a million mortal lives.” Dread filled the room. If Ifrit were to be reawakened, he will continue to wreak havoc on mankind. And it will lead to the rebirth of the Starscourge.

“So, my sacrifice… will be for nothing.” The king frowned. He hasn’t destroyed the Starscourge. He only reset the cycle. The draconian only stared at the king. “No, O Chosen One. You have answered your calling and have cleansed this planet of the Starscourge. The resurrection of Ifrit will not bring back the Starscourge, for he will not be as powerful as he once was.” Noctis let out a sigh of relief, but he was still on edge. Why is Ifrit being resurrected, and who’s doing it?

“I have heard whispers within the crystal realm, telling me that the one who is resurrecting the infernian is no human being, but a monster.” A surge of memories came to Noctis’ head. Memories of one man, a man who made his life miserable, a man who took his father and his betrothed away from him, a man who made the entire world suffer for 10 years before the return of the one true king. Ardyn Lucis Caelum was that man’s name.

“The usurper has been cleansed and is inhabiting the land of the dead. Reconciling with the family that he had once hated and cursed so much. He has no part in this upcoming catastrophe. This malevolent being wants the death of all life in Eos.” The astral went silent after his speech, waiting for the raven-haired man to speak.

“And who might that be?” The king asked. He will personally hunt down this monster before it can harm any man or woman. The astral spread its wings.

“I know not of his name, but of his title. They call him ‘The One-Winged Angel’.” And with that. The draconian flew back into the crystal. Noctis was left in silence. The only thing that was with him was the crystal.

* * *

 

**Back in The Crown City**

“And if you look to your left, you will see Insomnia’s historical museum. It houses the artefacts of the olden days and replicas of the fourteen royal weapons.” Tycho said. The general was quick to strike him a question.

“I heard there were a hundred royal weapons. Why do you only have fourteen in the museum?” The glaive glanced at the tanned woman beside him and was enthralled by her beauty. He quickly shook it off as a feeling of respect, nothing more.

“Most of the royal weapons have been lost in the wars of yore. Twelve of them were safely hidden from the enemy.” Tycho briefly explained. “And what of the other two?” Fang asked.

“The Sword of the Father and the Engine Blade of the Chosen are with the king, and so are the rest of the royal arms.” They continued towards the citadel to meet Noctis. Zackary nudged Tycho.

“I saw how you looked at the general over there.” Zack teased. “I only respect her, nothing more.” The young marshal rolled his eyes. “Whatever you say lover boy.” Tycho slightly blushed at the ape’s teasing but hid it well.

A few minutes later, the group arrived at the Citadel. The guards bowed to the queen as she passed by them. The Lucians led the guests towards the throne room, where the crystal resides. Once they opened the door, the Queen and her general gasped at the sight that befell them. The crystal’s blue light painted the plain walls of the room, as if the throne room was a gateway to the crystal realm. A black shade was sitting on the throne, the three Lucians bowed at it and the shade gestured for them to stand. As it walked closer to the group, Lightning began to see a silhouette of a man. His face became clearer as he moved closer, his hair formed from the black shade, as did his royal raiment. His facial hair became clearer and as he stopped, Lightning can see the king clearly now.

“Greetings Queen Lightning, hopefully your tour guide hasn’t been too much to bear.” The king said with a chuckle. The queen gave him a shy smile, “Not at all, King Noctis.” An awkward silence inhabited the room, a few seconds later, Tycho was the first to speak.

“I must beg our leave milord.” The king nodded and the three left the room, only to be joined by Fang.

“Hopefully this turns out great.” Fang said. Tycho gave her a puzzled look.

“Your queen has charmed many of our troops already without speaking. What is there to worry about?” Walton and Zack became interested in the conversation and listened to the two.

“She’s never been good with guys, I’m just hoping that your king will be patient with her and guide her… for the future of both our kingdoms.” Fang said softly. Tycho patted her on the shoulder.

“Don’t worry about it, your queen’s in good hands.”

 

**To Be Continued**


	3. Ghosts of the Past

**Somewhere within Insomnia**

“Tycho” A soft voice called out to the young man, playing tunes with his guitar. Tycho heard the voice and turned around to see his mother calling out to him. He put down his guitar and headed inside the house.

“I made you your favourite meal, hopefully it was worth the wait.” His mother said sweetly to him. The boy looked at the table and his eyes sparkled. It was spaghetti Bolognese with meatballs and mashed potato. “Thank you for the meal, mum!” His mother softly smiled at him and proceeded clean the dishes. “You don’t have to do them, mum. I can wash the dishes and do house keeping after I finish my meal.” The woman patted his head. “There’s no need for you to do that, Tych. I don’t want to be in the way of your training.”

The 19-year-old looked at his mother with determination. “I want to help you mum; not because I feel like it, but because it’s the right thing to do. And I owe you a lot for being the best mother there is.” Tears of joy slowly fell down her face as she smiled at him. “Your father would be very proud of you.” Tycho hugged her warmly. “Of us mum… he’d be proud of us.” Suddenly, the entire world was pitch black, and the ground below them vanished. As both were falling, Tycho looked at his mother with panic in his eyes, and she softly whispered:

_“Wake up...”_

The glaive woke up in a cold sweat. He checked his clock, it was 10:23 AM. He sluggishly got out of his bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower. As he was showering, images of his past flashed in his mind. “How long has it been since I’ve last visited her?” He thought to himself as he finished showering. He went to the living room in his bath robe and sat down on the sofa. He turned on the T.V, changing channels until he found one that perked his interest. A cooking channel with celebrity chef; Norton Ramsey.

“Welcome to Ramsey’s cooking channel, today we’ll be making parmigiana. An aubergine dish like that of a lasagne, but healthier and still fuckin’ delicious. Now let’s get started…” Tycho had an interest in the culinary arts before he thought of joining the Crownsguard. He remembered the look on his mother’s face when he decided to join the Crownsguard.

* * *

 

**Flashback**

“You mustn’t join the Crownsguard Tycho.” His mother said with tears forming in her eyes. “Why not mum? Who will protect you if the city had been invaded again?” The teenager asked his mother with a hint of annoyance.

“I know you love your father so much, but he would be distraught if he too heard this. He would’ve done everything that he could to stop you from joining the Crownsguard.” The young man grew even more irritated by his mother’s words. “It’s my decision to join the Crownsguard mum, not yours. And if you don’t like it, then so be it. But don’t think that I would sway from this path.” Hearing those words from your own child, a child you’ve seen grow up right in front of you, a child whom you’ve taught; and a child that you love with all your heart. It hurts so much that the pain is indescribable.

Tears were forming from his mother’s eyes, she dropped down on her knees and cried. Struck with guilt, Tycho realised his mistake and began to comfort the sobbing woman. “I’m sorry mum, I didn’t mean to say it like that. Please forgive me.” His mother looked at him. Tears stained her face, but she stopped crying. She tried to get up, and Tycho helped her up. She then locked him in a tight hug, not wanting to let go of her child.

“I just want to protect you is all.” He hugged her back. “I know sweetie, I just can’t imagine what it would be like without you. I’ve already lost your father to the war. I don’t want to lose my only child as well.” He was at a loss for words, he doesn’t want to ruin the moment and kept his mouth shut.

After his mother had finally calmed down, she smiled brightly at him. “I’ll make us dinner.” Tycho was having none of it; he had made his own mother cry and he wanted to make up for it. “You don’t have to do that mum, I’ll go make dinner.” His mother’s eyes widened. “Are you sure?” She asked jokingly. “Does the great Tatiana Vedrix doubt her own son’s cooking skills?”, the young boy joked, his mother softly laughed. “Of course not! For it is I, Tatiana Vedrix, who has taught you how to cook.” The mother and the son both laughed. “I’ll be making shepherd’s pie.” Tycho said with a smile on his face. “That sounds wonderful!” His mother replied.

* * *

 

***Ring* Ring***

Tycho’s nostalgia trip was interrupted by his phone. He checked to see who it was and wasn’t surprised as he looked at the caller’s profile picture. “God damn you, Walton…” He picked up the call. And was greeted by the obnoxious blondie’s loud voice.

“Hey Tycho! You know Fang right, That hot queen’s hot general? She asked me to show her around the rest of Insomnia since she’s done for the rest of the day. Wanna lend your best pal a hand here?” The glaive sighed, knowing his perverted compadre’s ulterior motives. The young marksman’s infamous for asking out a girl’s close friends if said girl were to refuse him. Tycho was against it, but he wanted to see the general again.

“Alright when and where are we meeting up?” Tycho asked. “12:30 PM sharp. The place is called: Scientia’s Finest. Noct knows the owner of the place and he gave us a table for free.” Tycho then asked: “What about Zack and Tobey?” To which Walton replied with: “Tobito’s busy as always, and Zack’s babysitting his niece.”

“Alright I’ll be there.” And with that, he ended the call. The name ‘Scientia’ sounded familiar to Tycho, He then remembered when Noctis told him about his 3 friends, Gladiolus Amicitia, Prompto Argentum, and Ignis Scientia.

* * *

 

**Flashback**

“Ignis was basically the mom of the group. He drove us around, cooked for us, and even criticised us for our recklessness. He opened a restaurant here in Insomnia, you may have heard of it. Scientia’s Finest I think is what it was called.” Noctis said, Tycho was amazed by the fact that the king held his friends in high regard. “Not to be rude or anything, but what made you admire them so much?” Noctis smiled at the question and gave the silver-haired glaive a pat on the back.

“Because without them, I could’ve never saved the world.”

* * *

 

**Present Day**

It was a good 5-minute drive to the restaurant, but the traffic made it seem like an eternity. After the glaive had gotten out of his car, next thing he knew, Walton suddenly came out of nowhere and tackled the glaive. “Oh man, I’m so glad you managed to come here in time!” Tycho let out a sigh and then he heard someone snickering, he looked around and saw Fang trying her hardest to contain her laughter. He inwardly smiled, and his heart skipped a beat. He pushed Walton off him and stood up.

“I apologise for Walton’s behaviour, he just has a thing for acting like an idiot whether he’s trying to impress a girl or not.” With this, Fang let out a short laugh. She then composed herself and smiled at the glaive and his “romantic” friend. “No, it’s fine. It’s just the look on your face when he tackled you to the ground was priceless. You looked like you were done with life!” Tycho chuckled and politely smiled at the general.

There was a long, awkward silence between the two of them. Even the loud Walton was quiet, he was analysing his friend and the general. And a thought came to his mind. “You guys are into each other!” The idiot blurted out. If looks could kill, then Tycho’s glare could’ve erased Walton from existence with a flick of its finger. The general on the other hand, blushed and stared at the floor. Tycho’s heart was beating fast at the sight of this, but he calmed himself down.

“Let’s go find ourselves a table, shall we?”

* * *

 

**At the Citadel**

Lightning walked around the citadel, admiring its history and its symbol to the Lucians. She caught up with Noctis, who was on the phone.

“Ah I see, we’ll be departing in a week once the visit’s over. Goodbye and please for the love of Etro don’t make a scene over there. I don’t want Ignis to scold me for abusing my title as king.” The man on the other line laughed and said goodbye. As Noctis put the phone back in his pocket, his dark blue eyes met with pale aqua ones.

“Ah Lightning, I didn’t see you there. To what do I owe the pleasure?” The young queen blushed at the older man’s mannerism. “I was just looking around the citadel, I do have to say, you Lucians have the most interesting history ever.” Noctis smiled at the pinkette.

“I see, would you allow me to explain to you the history of the line of the Lucii?” He asked, this felt weird to him since they’ve only met yesterday, and he was willing to spill the secrets of the Lucii to her. But something about Queen Farron made him think that she was trustworthy enough to tell her about the history of the kings and queens of old.

“Please do.” She answered. He then cleared his throat and led her to the citadel’s library. As they entered the library, Noctis then went to find a book for Lightning. It took him a short amount of time before he found what he was looking for; it was called “Consequentiis Unius Categoricae Regem”. He ushered Lightning to sit down with him and he read to her the tale of Ardyn Lucis Caelum. “There was once a king named Ardyn Lucis Caelum. He was adored by all the people of Lucis, and he was a kind and just king. When he was chosen to be the one to stop the starscourge, he wanted to help the people and rid them of their curse by absorbing the starscourge.” Noctis said. He knew Ardyn was a good man, he was broken and lost because he was alone in the darkness for so long, that he doesn’t trust anyone but himself. Nobody saved him, and the people who did… wanted to use him. For with daemons on Niflheim’s side, they would be unstoppable. And their “endless” war against Lucis would be over at long last. “One day, it was time for him to be judged by the crystal and become the chosen king to finally rid the world of the starscourge. The crystal rejected him because he had the starscourge within him, and it was growing stronger with each person he cleansed. He was demonised by his own brother Somnus, and the people despised him.”

Lightning was disgusted by this. The first king had given everything to the people, yet in return; they hated him and wished for him to be exiled. She continued to listen to the story. “He was then relieved of his title as king and was imprisoned for the rest of his life. Before he was sealed off, he cursed the kingdom of Lucis, and he vowed that he would break free from his chains and have his revenge, no matter how long it would take him.” Noctis closed the book, he looked at his future queen and she looked furious. “Now I know why the Usurper was hellbent on the destruction of Lucis.” Lightning said. Noctis smiled sadly. If he were in Ardyn’s place, he would’ve done the same things as he did. Ardyn was only human and so was he. 

“I’m just glad that he’s made his peace, he deserves every bit of it.” 

**To Be Continued**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the long wait, but here it is. The next chapter!
> 
> P.S. I'm pissed off that the rest of the episodes aside from Ardyn's are cancelled.
> 
> See ya in the next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you liked this story I just made. With school in the way, the development of this story might be slow. But rest assured! I will finish this work nevertheless.
> 
> See ya in the next chapter!


End file.
